


Dirty Limerick Two

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here goes my second dirty limerick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Limerick Two

There once was a man with a full blown erection.

Who demanded his boyfriend's undying attention.

His lover, gave in to his plea.

And pumped him with glee.

As he shot his cum in every direction.


End file.
